Treachery
by daddysmyangel
Summary: Sixth year of Hogwarts, prefect Draco and Hermione get paired to share a dorm. A jelous Ron. A confused Hermione. A Harry that's just completely out of the loop and a rejected Pansy. Will problems occur or will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

Walking up and down the train corridor Hermione felt a sense of accomplishment

**Treachery**

**AN: This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it, constructive criticism would be appreciated aswell. I love Dramione and wanted to give it a go at my own version so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the Harry Potter series**

Chapter 1

Walking up and down the train aisle Hermione felt a sense of accomplishment, it had been a long summer and she had been bursting to tell the other two her grades off of her owls. All O's, deep down inside she knew she was going to do ok but in another part she believed she was going to do horribly, so when the letter came through her window on a sunny morning she literally did a victory lap. There was only one problem now; the fact that she had no idea which prefect she would be sharing with; and this was starting to unnerve her. Dumbledore had told them that this year would be different this year to try and get the houses to harmonise more. This had managed to capture her thoughts for the majority of the summer. But it was the end of summer and soon all would be revealed. The strange thing was she hadn't seen Ron all morning; it was both their jobs to patrol the train so why wasn't he helping? Probably pigging out on chocolate frogs, which Harry would have bought for him again. Hermione continued to walk and was completely lost in her thoughts until she banged into something.

"Watch where you're going"

"Watch yourself, Malfoy"

"I know you love to"

"Have you even looked in a mirror or are you scared it would break every time"

"Don't hate me because your I'm beautiful; mud-blood"

It took everything she had not to hit him right on that train, but that wouldn't be the best thing to do in the world seeing as she was supposed to show superior behaviour and be a role model. Brushing her off from the encounter she turned around and headed towards the cabin where Ron, Harry and Ginny would be sitting.

Draco headed back down the aisle in the centre of the train he felt annoyed. Annoyed at the fact that that mud-blood had the nerve to speak to him like that and annoyed at that if this was what was to come then he would have a miserable year.

During the summer Draco had his palms read at a fair, she told him that he would soon join forces with an enemy; to which he replied with a 'never going to happen' and a 'why am I paying you to lie to me?' But by now he was thinking, if she was telling the truth, why would he have to? What would his father do in the future that would be so horrible he would have to join forces with an enemy? This was beginning to upset Draco, as he felt he saw his father for what nobody else could. A hero. A man who would rid the world of unsightly mud-bloods so there would only be the pure ones left in the world. At least this is what Draco had hoped he was. He had always hoped that he could be as good at his newfound job as him. Why he got his palm read he did not know but what he did know was that it had opened his eyes to a lot of questions and possibilities.

When he reached his compartment where Crabbe, Goyle, and to his dismay Pansy Parkinson were sat and he joined them. Pansy had taken a good shine to Draco and he still couldn't realise why the girl wouldn't leave him alone. Just because she had been able to spend the holiday with him and his family because hers had gone on a skiing trip to France that she had point blank refused to go to. It had been a torturous set of weeks with no guests allowed, nothing to do but his mothers parties to which he must be seen as the most well behaved boy on the planet and no privacy because Pansy was dropping in on him every two seconds. By now even the sight of her short bobbed black hair and pasty skin would make him feel ill.

By the time they were making it to the castle she was already nearly sat on his knee, so he excused himself to go and do another round.

"But you only have to do one," Pansy said with a pout.

"I'll be back soon Dumbledore said we should patrol twice now to ensure that there is nothing going on, and if there is I want to be there on the action," Draco closed the door behind him and muttered, "and it means

I can be away from you"

"Hi," Hermione mumbled as she walked over to sit next to Ron.

"Hi, where's your trunk?" Harry asked looking up from their game of wizards' chess, which he was currently losing.

"Good question, and better question; has anybody seen my wand?" Rifling through her robes she figured she must have left it in her trunk with all her books in.

"Here, _Accio_," Ron conjured up her trunk as it came flying through the air and nearly hit him in the face.

"Oops sorry Ron," Harry told his best friends quickly as Ron was heaving Hermione's luggage up onto the shelf above them.

The train ride passed in a hurry, Ron still had to do his rounds so he left them near the end of the journey to take a 5 minute walk up and down the aisle of the train leaving the others time to talk about their summer. Hermione spent most of that time reading one of the books she left out for the journey. Seeing as the cart had already been passed, or at least she guessed so from all the wrappers left on the floor, and because she was getting hungry she began to search for something to eat. Rummaging through her pockets for some Wizarding World money she found a scrawny piece of paper. Realising that it must have been dropped by Draco when they bumped into each other she began a quest of which would only get her annoyed.

Thankfully he wasn't deep into Slytherin territory and she managed to catch up with him just as the train was beginning to slow down. The bell signalling to get ready rang and swallowing all her pride Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes," he asked inquisitively

"You dropped this… in my pocket," she tried to give it back to him but he wouldn't take it.

"That's not mine"

"Yes it is"

"I'm pretty sure it isn't"

"Well I know it's not mine"

"Well do whatever you want with it, read it, ingest it, burn it, stick it to your forehead for a week, I don't care just leave me alone"

"So if I ram it down your throat that would be ok?"

"Not really"

"Well I guess I might just do it anyway"

This time Draco lowered his voice down to a whisper, "Look Granger the only reason I'm being this civilised to you is because if I'm going to share a room with you we might as well try to get along instead of hexing each others rooms for the next school year, so you might want to try and do the same"

"Fine I'll just throw it away"

"Good and bugger off will you people are beginning to stare"

"What's wrong? Scared someone might think you're actually a person with a heart who will talk to somebody besides your own reflection?" Hermione tilted her head and gave a mock voice to this suggestion.

"Look just bugger off ok Granger," with that they both went their separate ways and both reached their compartments before getting off the train and heading down to Hogwarts.

As usual the invisible horsed carriages were thereto guide them to the grounds on which new students would join, a grand and delicious feast would be served and then they would either escort, be escorted or walk to their rooms for the next year. Hermione wasn't really paying too much attention to the feast, all she could think about was what Draco Malfoy had said to her _'If I'm going to share a room with you for the next year'_ rang through her head over and over until it was stuck there and had Hermione's complete attention. Did this mean Dumbledore was telling the truth? That they would end up sharing with different houses. Hermione hadn't wanted this to happen in the first place, never mind share with a Slytherin. A shiver went down Hermione's spine at the thought of it. If she had to share a room with a fellow prefect it would be Ron. After all he was her best friend and she did like him. Only she would never admit it out loud.

Draco was by now incredibly annoyed, not only was Pansy all over him but he couldn't be with the only thing that really mattered to him, good looking girls. In his last year he didn't have this problem but just now he could tell that it would be a huge difficulty getting rid of his new arm attachment.

During the fist dinner of the year Professor Dumbledore said what he needed to say and they ate and had some new additions to the Slytherin house. It was all so tedious by now that he didn't really see much point in paying attention to it all. It wasn't until the end when he really started to pay attention.

"And would the prefects please stay behind after lunch to go over accommodation, afterward the fifth year prefects will escort the first years to their dormitories. "

After eating until they felt like they were going to explode, well only Ron did but Hermione felt the consequences when she had to help him out of his chair. Resulting with a head to the floor.

"When you two are ready," a calm voice was hear by both their ear before they quickly got themselves up and over to the front of the hall.

"Now I know I said things would be slightly different this year and I wasn't joking for this year the pairings shall be as so," he held up a piece of parchment in case he forgot the accommodation.

"Fifth years: Boys you will share will the following girls, Mr Corner from Hufflepuff with Miss Marsh from Gryffindor, Mr Kay from Ravenclaw with Miss Forrest from Slytherin, Mr Owens from Gryffindor with Miss Bradley from Ravenclaw and Mr Clung from Slytherin with Miss Henshaw from Hufflepuff."

"Sixth years boys you will share with the following girls, Mr Fairclough from Ravenclaw with Miss Parkinson from Slytherin, Mr Macmillan from Hufflepuff with Miss Ferguson from Ravenclaw, Mr Weasley from Gryffindor with Miss Harrison from Hufflepuff and Mr Malfoy from Slytherin with Miss Granger from Gryffindor.

Inside Draco and Hermione were writhing when he heard whom they were to be sharing with and by Ron and Pansy's faces they were none too happy either. All of them quickly scuttled down the hall as fast as possible to say their goodbyes to most of their fellow prefects.

Later that night Hermione walked down the corridor, it had not been the best of days by now and she really just wanted to go to bed. It was just the beginning of sixth year and she and Ron had already had an argument over the fact that she had to share a room with Draco Malfoy, with them both being prefects. The conversation still ran through her head.

"_Why do you have to share a room with him"_

"_Because Ron it's the rules and…"_

"_I don't care if it's the bloody law, you still shouldn't have to share one with that thing, I don't even know if he's human"_

"_RONALD"_

"_Now you're defending him, and the school year hasn't started yet"_

"_Will you just stop it Ronald"_

"_What's wrong Hermione? Scared of breaking the rules?"_

"Leave it alone Ron I'm not very happy at this either you know"

"_You don't seem all that bothered to me"_

"_Well unlike some people I can control my emotions"_

"_Not by the way you just shouted at me you can't"_

"_Will you stop acting like a child"?_

"_When you get your room changed"_

"_Why are you so bothered anyway?"_

"_Well…because you're like a sister to me and I don't want you fraternising with the enemy"_

"_I know he's bad but he's not…"_

"_There you go again, next thing you know you might be hanging out with him instead of us"_

"_You know that's not going to happen"_

"_How do we know, how do we know that you're not going to go all Slytherin on us"_

After that Hermione couldn't stand it anymore and headed off to her new dorm where even if they did have to share at least she would be away from Ron and his temper. Her bushy hair bounced on her shoulders as she raced down the corridor fuelled by her anger. All other thoughts had been lost from her head as she hurried up the stairs to her new dorm, this was were she was told it would be and spoke the password, "Floo Powder," walking inside all seemed quiet, _thank god_, she thought as Hermione walked into what she presumed to be her room, a place behind a door with the Gryffindor crest above it. Instead of going to bed as first planned Hermione picked up a book in her trunk and began to read. As this washer favourite past time she was soon enveloped in the book, even though it had been read many times before. An owl flew in through the window in the wall. Dropping a letter on her lap it flew off leaving Hermione to herself, alone to read the letter. It read:

_Hermione,_

_Don't hold it against him, just leave him be and hopefully he will calm down. While were on that subject a swell can you please try not to offend Ron whilst he's like this I know you just want to be left alone but the thing is Ron really does care about you, its just that he can be a bit confusing sometimes. I hope you're glad to hear that he has calmed down and is willing to apologise, I know it's a novelty for Ron but it happens apparently. I would have come and talked to you personally but you seem to have disappeared off the face of the earth, probably in your new dorm I'm guessing. I know it's annoying how Ron can be a little bit prejudice but he's only trying to look out for you and be there for you in his own strange way. So maybe you can come down to the lake with Harry, Ron and me after lunch tonight? Please I can't be the only girl there._

_Ginny_

Closing the note Hermione wondered what would happen tomorrow before falling into a sleep.

Harry and Ginny were sat in the common room, Ginny had just returned from the Owlery and was currently sat near the fireplace to warm up.

"Did you send it?" Harry asked in a hoarse whisper. But Ginny only nodded, she didn't like the thought of tricking Hermione. She had no problem with tricking her brother but Hermione was her friend and that made her upset but she kept telling herself that it would be for the greater good; at least for everybody on the planets eardrums if for nothing else.

It was a while before Draco managed to get rid of Pansy Parkinson. She had been draped all over him after dinner. Why did she have to think that just because he spent a summer together this meant they were a 'couple'? Draco shuddered at the word. Not only was it untrue but also it was never going to happen in this world. Shame Pansy couldn't get it through her head. To top off his day he had to go back to a dorm he had to share with Hermione Granger, _why me _he thought as he walked through the door. Not only was this turning out to be the worst day of the year he had a feeling it would get worse as the year went on. He walked over to the window the owl flew in an hour earlier and closed it to stop the droplets of rain from outside coming inside. Looking down onto the place of the sleeping Hermione, he smiled; only at while he was in a world of conflict and annoyance she was at peace. Well at least it seemed that way.

"Hermione wake up," he said shaking her shoulder. She began to open her eyes and as she did it was accompanied by a fist to his.

"Ow, what the hell did you do that for?" He questioned staggering away from her half blind.

"It's you, why not"

"You little…"

"Alright, no need to be rude"

"Rude? You just punched me!"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, night"

"Night, and Granger"

"Yes"

"You actually looked like you weren't going to bite my head off before you woke up," Hermione walked into her room, hiding her smile until she closed the door, did she just find that funny? She got changed into her pyjamas and dropped on her bed and was asleep in seconds.

Draco lay still in their common room, it was a beautiful place but he couldn't stay awake for too long as the attempt of shaking Pansy off had left him tired and soon he joined Hermione and the rest of the castle in their state of slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is, thanks for all the reviews and I will upload another chapter soon

Well here it is the second chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter they belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 2**

Sun arose the next morning and anything said or done the day before was still embedded in the minds of those who it mattered. In particular Ron was still in his bad mood, and was on a rampage. How dare she say that to him? In his mind that night he had added a few comments that boiled his blood, even though they were never really said. The only thing that was going through his blood right now was anger, and that was the only thing he felt. Where he normally felt hungry he didn't, he just felt sick.

Harry and Ginny were making their way down to breakfast also but all they could see was Ron hurrying down the stairs to see if she had betrayed them, if for once he was right and could prove her wrong.

"We should go after him you know, I told Hermione he had calmed down," Ginny sighed as she started after her brother with Harry following closely behind. It was actually quite some time before they caught up with him, as Ron was quite tall so could take very long strides. When they finally did it was hard to see were his hair ended and his face began. Not only did this annoy Ginny but it also made her think. Why was he acting this way? Why was he being like this? Was it because of Hermione? It couldn't be Ron was her friend so shouldn't He be acting like it? Instead of keeping these questions to herself she voiced them.

"Ron slow down, what's the rush, why are you acting like this anyway? If Hermione's supposed to be your friend shouldn't you support her? She needs your support right now. She has to share with something like that then wouldn't you be annoyed, she's not betraying you she's merely following the rules, and you know Hermione, she follows them like the Holy Book"

"How did you…?"

"Harry filled me in, and don't look like that Ronald Weasley he was worried about you," right now she was looking more like her mother than his little sister. Shrugging like a little child being told to behave he dropped his head and took one deep breath, it didn't calm his face down completely but it was a start.

By the time they made it down to the hall it was completely flesh coloured instead of looking like a lobster. But the questions she was thinking earlier still bugged her. Ginny was not going to let this go so easily, and Ron was not going to let their argument go either, no matter how he looked to everybody else.

Hermione woke up the next morning to find that her hair had become slightly straighter, _that's odd_ she thought _maybe the potion I tried in the summer is finally working_, in the summer she had tried a straightening potion that would hopefully drag her hair out to soft curls instead of the frizz bomb that surrounded her head at the moment. Quickly she showered and dressed before leaving her room to go down to dinner. To her dismay she saw a head behind the arm of the sofa in the middle of the room. Her eyes opened in shock as she saw who it was.

"Pansy, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Draco invited me"

"Well, ok then"

"Actually I'm waiting for him right now," she conjured up a chair and motioned for her to sit, not wanting to get hexed by her roommate's friend (only Pansy didn't know she was not actually Draco's girlfriend) she sat.

"I wouldn't have thought that Draco would have given his room's whereabouts out so easily"

"Well he did," she snapped and Hermione withdrew quickly

"Ok, wouldn't it make more sense to wait for him downstairs"

"No I wanted to surprise him" Pansy straightened up as she spoke this and a smile crept across her thin lips

"I thought he invited you"

"Well maybe he didn't but I wanted to ask you something anyway"

"Ok, then," Hermione was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable," shoot"

"What does Draco see in you?"

"What do you mean? I don't understand"

"Well you see, when I was at his house for the summer he was constantly sending letters to some girl and I want to find out who, me and him are meant to be together and everybody can see that, but that one girl is getting in the way, I think it's you, I saw you talking to him on the train that day, well of course I still remember it was only yesterday"

"Look I don't know what you are on about but I have to leave and trust me…" Hermione wanted to continue but Pansy cut her off.

"You don't get it do you mud-blood, I don't want and explanation, I want the truth, I want to know what's going on between you and Draco and I want to know now, nobody, hear me, nobody is taking my true love away from me"

"Look Pansy I have no idea what you are talking about," Hermione got up to leave but the door opened at that second, as if it was on television on a sitcom or a drama.

Draco's eyes opened in shock as he saw both girls stood there, one whom he hated so much that he didn't want to even smell her never mind see her at this time in the morning, and the other he expected to be there but not looking so weary and frustrated. Simply nodding at the two girls, he swiftly left, not even giving them both a second look. After that there was nothing left to do so both the young women left leaving the room empty and full of tension.

Hermione reached the Great Hall still frustrated and confused. Why had Pansy said those things? She was so confused that she had nearly not seen Harry, Ginny and Ron sat waving at her. Well she would have missed them completely if it wasn't for Ginny coming over to guide her over to their table. She was half tempted to go over to the Slytherin table and ask Pansy what on earth she was talking about. She knew the general idea because Pansy had pretty much grilled her and explained what had happened in the summer but why did she think it was she? Ginny sensed this and carefully steered over to where she was supposed to be sat, as she presumed it wouldn't help matters.

"Mornin'," Ron grumbled through a fork full of food

"Yes, morning," Hermione said half-heartedly

"Wha' wrong 'ermione?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired and had a rude awakening this morning," Hermione mentally hit herself for that one

"What do you mean _he _wasn't in your room was he?"

"What, of course not. No a certain Pansy Parkinson was in my common room this morning"

"Poor you," all Hermione did was shrug as the rest of them looked over to the enemy's table and saw her draped all over him like a second set of robes. Draco on the other hand didn't seem to notice he was too busy talking to Blaise Zambini for that to happen.

"Listen, mate, all I'm saying is that you should try and get good grades this year," he hears Blaise talking to him.

"Listen to yourself your sounding like a Ravenclaw"

"I'm just saying…"

"Well I'm not going to so don't bother trying to make me"

"Alright, when did you become so grumpy?"

"I think it was around about the same time I grew a permanent arm attachment," Pansy was still talking to him like nothing was wrong completely oblivious to what the two boys where talking about and having a conversation with Draco who wasn't even listening.

The bell went for the end of breakfast and all the students started to file out of the hall ready for their first class of the year. Unluckily for the Gryffindor and Slytherins it was Potions so that meant they had to spend the whole morning together.

"For this lesson you shall be making a giggling potion and an antidote," Snape began and was soon lecturing the class about the correct way to measure out the ingredients and what could happen if one thing happened before another. Nobody was really listening besides Pansy and Hermione, Hermione knew this already but she thought she should just to check.

"'Ermione? You okay?" Ron asked with a worried look on his face

"Yes," she answered automatically

"You already know this stuff so why are you listening?"

"Because it never hurts to be safe than sorry, do you want your head shrunken for a week?"

"Well, no"

"Well then it's a good thing I listened unlike you two who spend the whole day talking about Quidditch"

"We do not"

"What was the last thing Professor Snape said?"

"Well, umm, something about… The Chuddley Cannons?"

"Way off Ron," Hermione chuckled at his embarrassment, she had no idea why but she just did. They carried on that lesson as if nothing was wrong and as if it was just a normal school day, despite the confusion in three girls heads.

The day carried on like any other and besides from Draco having a new lucky charm and Ron being slightly more moody than normal everything seemed fine. Harry was praying to the heavens that his and Ginny's plan had worked to sort things out together, however things would be an awful lot easier if they both weren't so stubborn. They would soon find out as the bell went for lunch. As usual the golden trio and headed down to the lake to sit and talk, to be met by Ginny who was relieved that things seemed to be working out fine.

It didn't take long for their plan to work into action as they were soon talking about the unfairness of having to share with opposing houses. Ron was complaining how he didn't even know his roommate, and even though she was quite attractive, he wanted to sleep in the dorm with the rest of the boys like every other year.

"Speaking of which Ron, aren't you going to say something to me?"

"Nothing comes to mind"

"Nothing, not even a word beginning with a 'S' or an 'A'?"

"No again nothing comes to mind"

"So you're not really going to apologise?" Ron sat up and said to the furious girl sat in front of him

"You're right Hermione," he spoke in a kind voice, "I'm sorry you have to share a dorm with a blood-sucking prat of a boy like him, but I'm more sorry that you didn't even bother putting up a fight to share a room with a friend"

"Look, I don't even care who I share with, as long as a certain Slytherin I'm-So-Special-Because-I-Know-And-Think-I'm-Dating-The-Slytherin-So-Called-God doesn't show up in my room again I'll be fine," Ginny giggled at Hermione's explanation of Pansy, not because she thought Hermione was jealous, of course not, that would be ridiculous. With this Hermione left.

It was nighttime before the whole thing with Pansy drifted back into her head, why had she said those things, she had received letters in the summer, but they were off of Harry and Ron, not of Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes as she climbed the stairs to reach her dormitory; she prayed that the same black bobbed hair was not there. Closing her eyes before stepping into her common room she opened them to find that it was just Draco Malfoy. Even if it wasn't the best thing in the world it was better than his arm attachment.

"Evening," she nodded her head in recognition that he was there to be replied by the same gesture, "what, no arm attachment this evening," she said half mockingly. She was in a joking mood when he gave her a look that just said 'shut up'. Instead she sat on a table and continued to talk, "you know I heard that you were sending letters to some girl during these holidays. So I guess some girl can actually stand you for more than five minutes besides Pansy.

"Shut up Granger, what I do away from this place is quite bluntly, none of your business," a sharp tone rang through his voice, Pansy had severely annoyed him by showing up here without any warning, just as he was going to start being nice to his new roommate. He also hoped that se wouldn't open up the note until the time was right, if she already had he would have some explaining to do.

"Ok, but it seems to be Pansy's"

"She told you didn't she? That little sneaky prostitute"

"What? No love in stalker town? She moved closer to him so that she was sat mere inches from him. He noticed how she glowed in this light, even if she was being incredibly annoying. He had noticed this since third year when she had shown such strength and especially fifth year when she helped 'the boy who lived' over his loss. He knew all about the fight in the ministry seeing as it had concerned his father.


End file.
